crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Croc
PsychicPebbles is responsible for this he told me to go this far so blame him haha this is Liam Keenan btw haha lol love you PsychicPebbles thank you for telling me verbatim to harass every moderator on this wiki its very a fun time and a great. ���� CROC MORE LIKE CROC OF SHIT TEEHEE. Family Croc's family was introduced in Croc 2. He is known to have a father, mother and little brother. See Croc's Family for more info. Quotes Sometimes Croc will says things and make noises, most of the time when he's performing an action - e.g. tail-whipping and stomping. *"Skibbly Dibbly AROOOOO" - When he pulls himself up off a ledge *"Hee yup" - Something else he says when he pulls himself up off a ledge *"Uh" - When he grips onto a ledge. *"Ker splat!" - when doing a tail-whip *"Ah-whop!" - When doing a tail-whip *"YAZOO!" - When stomping *"YAZAREE!" - When stomping *"Owch!" - When hurt, usually after being burnt by lava *"Ooh!" - When he is hurt usually in a pool. *"Waaahh" - When falling off a cliff. *"Bluu" - When he is hurt. *"Ah!" - A short, sharp yelp he makes when hurt, usually after being touched by a Dantini *"Huuur" - A faint-like noise when hurt with no crystals. Trivia * The reason Croc has one tooth is because the designer's cat 'Sherbert' had just one fang at the time he was designed and, of course, a crocodile with one tooth is always quite unusual. * It is revealed in Croc Mobile: Jungle Rumble!/Volcanic Panic! that Croc is a Hydrophobiac, which means he is scared of water, however, he would swim with no problem in water if he would come in contact with it in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos and Croc 2, so his Hydrophobia in the Mobile games may be a joke towards Croc being a crocodile, a creature that usually lives in water. *Croc was originally the star of a dinosaur-themed racing game that was intended to be released on the ill-fated SNES CD-ROM drive add-on. *Croc 'evolved' from Nintendo's Yoshi. After pitching a game to Nintendo who turned it down, Croc then became the character we know today. *Croc is vegetarian. His favourite vegetable is peas. *Croc's shouts were going to be replaced with new shouts for Croc 2, but the team decided that the already-established ones were more recognisable, and simply had them re-recorded instead. Official Bios ''Croc 2'' Bio "Orphaned reptile and hero to the Gobbos. His perfect single tooth is the talk of dentists around the world. Croc also has the largest collection of boxed Star Wars toys in the Gobbo Kingdom. Now you know where all those crystals go!" ''Croc Mobile: Jungle Rumble!'' Bio "Croc was found as a baby by King Rufus Gobbo. As his adoptive family, Croc vows to free the often imprisoned Gobbos." sic Gallery Category:Characters in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Characters in Croc 2 Category:Characters in Croc! Volcanic Panic Category:Characters in Croc! Jungle Rumble Category:Males Category:Crocodiles Category:Characters Category:Main Articles Category:Characters in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos GBC Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Croc 2 Category:Croc Mobile: Volcanic Panic